


I fell in love with the devil

by Cold_Breeze



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Grunge?, Hyewon is a DJ, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, MX is a rock band, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual tention, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, a lot of flirting, hard drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Breeze/pseuds/Cold_Breeze
Summary: Lee Minhyuk is a bassist of a rock band he and the other 5 founded a little over two years ago. He is in charge of the rhyme of their music and the mood of their group.Lee Jooheon describes him as a 'perfect mix between sexy, fun, and asshole.' Im Changkyun, on the other hand, describes him as 'your typical jerk.'Music is Minhyuk's only drive and he doesn't care about romantic, dramatic love. Although it is possible, he might be interested in Changkyun's sister more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 9





	I fell in love with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Guhh, I suck at summaries. The story doesn't have too much plot....a lot of flirting, a couple of bad puns...that's pretty much it. I think 5 chapters will be a perfect number for this short story. 
> 
> I was considering the name Dodo but I wasn't feeling it too much...Hyewon sounds pretty nice...what do you think?

“You aren’t drinking?” Hyewon asked a guy in front of her when the drinks were brought to their table. 

Minhyuk looked up. It was a penetrating, searching look. When the waiter was gone he smirked.

“Nah, I have a problem keeping my hands to myself when I am drunk.” He ran a tongue over his lower lip.

Hyewon said nothing. She blinked and before she could even part her lips there was a loud, hollow slap.

“Ya!” The youngest of the group smacked Minhyuk in the shoulder. “Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. She is my sister.”

“Sorry.” Minhyuk snickered at the younger. “I was just surprised. Who would have thought your sis is such a dish?”

“Hyuk, shut it.” It was Hoseok. “You are making it worse.”

Changkyun arched his pierced eyebrow.

Minhyuk thickly swallowed averting his gaze, meeting eyes with the only girl at the table instead.

To his own surprise, she was smiling. However, it wasn’t a gentle and warm smile. It was a knowing yet teasing one.

“Changkyunnie will always be my number one but if I had to choose – “ She lightly bit on her lower lip.

Minhyuk felt his Adam’s apple go up and down.

“I would go for Hyunwoo.” She said while looking straight at Minhyuk.

 _Fucking tease._ He thought to himself.

“Oghhmmf” There was a mix between a growl and an exclamation of surprise.

“Thank you?” Hyunwoo said while putting his fork down. He first looked at Hyewon but soon his eyes found Changkyun’s.

The youngest harshly sighed. “Hyewon, don’t flirt with these animals. There was a reason why I didn’t want you to meet them.” 

“Hey – “ It was Jooheon. “It's weirder that we’ve been together for two years and it’s the first time we are meeting.” He pouted.

“Relax.” She said to her brother while reaching for a glass of rose. 

Minhyuk noticed her not too long, not too short manicured black painted nails. Her fingers were long and slender, one of the rings was resting slightly loose on her finger.

_Fuck. _Minhyuk internally groaned while looking away and concentrating on his food.__

“It’s no one’s fault we live in different countries.” She subtly smiled. 

“Tell us how Changkyun was like as a kid.” Kihyun chimed in.

However, his concentration didn't last long. When the girl started talking all of the noises were pushed to the background of Minhyuk's mind as his main attraction became Hyewon’s voice but mainly lips – plush, full, sultry, and that sexy red lipstick made him wonder how her mouth would look like on him –

He was brought back to reality by Changkyun’s nudging. Why did he decide to sit beside the younger in the first? Ah, so he could have a better look at eye candy.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Changkyun leaned to whisper into his ear when Minhyuk got lost in his thoughts once again.

That night Minhyuk didn’t come home.

* * *

It was a little after 6 AM. Minhyuk was sitting on the couch in his clothes from the previous night, tapping the powder out of a small ziploc bag onto a white sheet of paper.

“You are up.” Hyewon drowsily muttered.

The next moment Minhyuk saw Changkyun’s sister materialize. She had a cup of coffee in her left hand while desperately rubbing her right eye. 

She was wearing a baby blue pajama. It was one of these long satin PJ sets. For the shortest period of time, he tried to imagine her in a nightshirt or even better – a night slip.

 _Yes, the same color would be okay. It just has to be short and more revealing. Damn, I had sex just a while ago, why am I getting horny?_ He dragged his eyes towards her chest area.

However, before he could let his imagination run completely wild he went back to his work.

“Oh.” She muttered. “I suppose you didn’t go to bed at all.” Hyewon put her cup of coffee on the table while falling on an armchair next to the couch.

If she was surprised to see him do whatever he was doing, she didn’t show it.

Minhyuk’s hands were trembling as he ended up pouring too much on the paper.

“Let me.” She grabbed a small pack from his hands, pushing the paper with the substance and a mirror in her direction shortly after.

“Give me a card.” She extended her hand without looking directly at Minhyuk.

He offered her one.

Hyewon tapped a preferable amount of cocaine on the mirror. When she was satisfied, she poured the remains back into the ziploc bag, closing it tightly. Then, she cut out two perfect lines and ever so gently moved it towards Minhyuk.

The blond-haired guy stared at them for a moment then he looked at the girl. She reached for her coffee and took a sip of it.

“You look like you could use one as well.” He pointed his finger down.

Hyewon shook her head. “I quit.”

“Is that so?” He reached for his wallet once again and took a 20.000 won bill. He rolled it and snorted both of the lines, leaning against the back of the couch shortly after.

“Phew.” Minhyuk said, a minute or so later as the euphoric sparkle finally hit his senses. 

“What’s your poison then?” He sniffed and rubbed his nose with his knuckle while training his eyes on Hyewon.

She was now sitting with her legs crossed on the armchair, rubbing on her eyes again.

When she heard Minhyuk speak she stopped, looking directly at the guy.

She languidly blinked at him, shrugging. “Alcohol and weed are my go-to. MDMA when I am in the mood for it. Coke makes me frenzy."

She narrowed her eyes and he noticed the way she was checking him out. “A rough night?”

Minhyuk snorted. “Yeh, something like that.” He looked at the ceiling. He didn’t want to imagine what his bandmate’s sister looked like without that damn PJ.

“Do you do this often?” Hyewon asked after a silence that seemed to last forever.

Minhyuk half shrugged. “Only when I have to.”

“What about the rest?”

Minhyuk shrugged once again. “You don’t have to worry about Changkyun if that’s what you mean.”

“Okay.” She seemed pleased with an answer and Minhyuk wasn’t sure if it was cocaine that was speeding his brains out or – 

“You are up.” A rumbling bass resonated from the back of the living room.

“Jooheon.” Minhyuk watched the way Hyewon turned to look at the guy.

“Morning.” He yawned while approaching the other two, letting her kiss him on the cheek.

_What the fuck._ Minhyuk thought to himself. 

“What the fuck?” Jooheon said out loud as soon as he took a proper look at Minhyuk.

“Dude – “ He grimaced. “We have a schedule today. Hyewon is playing tonight. Could you find any worse timing for your bender?” He furrowed his eyebrows, irritated.

“Jooheon.” Hyewon spoke. “He will be as fresh as a daisy. He just needs a shower.” She sweetly smiled at the guy.

Jooheon barely audibly sighed. “Is there more coffee?” He blinked at Hyewon’s cup.

“Yes, I made a whole pot.”

“Sweet.” He showed his dimples.

“Are you hungry? I was about to fix something.”

“Will you?” Jooheon’s voice rose with excitement. 

“Yeah, just give me a minute to finish my coffee first.”

“Okay.” He started walking towards the kitchen but before he could disappear behind the corner he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Hyuk, you better take a shower before Kihyun or Hyunwoo sees you.” Upon finishing he was gone.

“He is right.” She reached for her cup once again. “I can cook something for you as well while you are in the shower. What would you like?”

“A kiss.”

“What?” Her eyes widened. 

“You kissed Jooheon.”

“Well – “ Hyewon toyed with an idea.

Minhyuk inspected her impressions. “Forget about it.”

However, as soon as the words were said she put the cup on the table and rose to her feet, climbing on a couch shortly after.

Her movements were leisurely as if she was testing Minhyuk’s patience but her cat’s grace made it worth it.

Minhyuk swallowed hard when Hyewon leaned towards him. She put her left hand on his right shoulder, cupping half of his face with her other hand. She was partially over him and Minhyuk couldn’t figure out if the intense scent was her body lotion or mostly her.

_God damnit, she smells good._ He thought to himself when she gently pecked his cheek.

Minhyuk had an irresistible urge to put his hand under that satin shirt she was wearing. On the verge of his sanity, he was already halfway towards a thin piece of clothing when she whispered into his ear. “You smell of cheap perfume, lover boy.” She chuckled, pulling back. 

She jumped off the couch and started walking away.

“Ya, I don’t fuck cheap hookers.”

“Whoever it was she has a horrible taste.” She stopped in the doorway, her hand lingered on the doorframe.

“Breakfast?” She said looking over her shoulder.

“Are you on the menu?”

_Shit. Minhyuk, stop thinking about fucking your bandmate’s sister._

She didn’t seem too affected by the words but her eyes. Her damn, dark, smoldering eyes bore into Minhyuk’s. For the fleeting moment, he thought her gaze had the potential to set him on literal fire. He twitched in his pants.

“Forget what I just said.” He dismissively waved his hand. “Meat, I want meat.” He groaned upon rising to his feet.

“Gotcha.” She walked out of the living room, smirking.


End file.
